


Scootaloo gets in trouble for breaking ailes leg!

by Semikyatto13



Category: GoAnimate, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX
Genre: Bad Writing, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semikyatto13/pseuds/Semikyatto13
Summary: A piece of hilariously bad work that parodies goanimate XD





	Scootaloo gets in trouble for breaking ailes leg!

At shcool, where every human, reploid, pony and pokemon went to for doing edicational work. In the class room, Everyone sits down quietly, waiting for a little bit. Until aile came in. Hello class, aile said. Your home work is due today. As everyone in the class room takes their homework out, expect for scootaloo. Scootaloo wheres your homewok? aile asked scootaloo. Um, can I go home for a bit? Scootaloo said, getting up from her desk and ran after to the door. Get back here scootaloo! aile said, trying to grab the little orange pony. As scootloo accidently tackled aile on her legs, she fell down to the ground hard, hitting her head. OUCH OOOOOOW OW OW OOOW OW OW! Aile screamed in pain. My...leg...and...my...head hurts! So bad, get in the hallway now...! you are in big big big big big big big big trouble...! aile said, clucthing her head and her leg. In the hallway, where giro is standing, pointing at scootaloo. Scootaloo you are suspeded from shcool for 5 weeks for breaking one of my workers leg and almost injuring her head! girouette said. My leg wont recover until tuesday you are a bad bad bad bad bad bad student. Aile said. You are no longer in my class, so goodbye. At home, rainbow dash is seen with a very mad face with scootaloo sitting on the cloud couch. Scootaloo I cannot believe you brooke ailes leg and almost injure her head and got suspended for 5 weeks! Rainbow dash said. Thats it, your grounded for 5 weeks! But i was sorry! scootaloo said. Sorrys wont work anymore, I would say go to your room normally but let me say this: As for your punishment, you need to do one of the hunters camp chores for 5 weeks until you clean up your act! And now march to your room! she said. As scootloo marches up to her room, rainbow dash loks at scootloo and said: What a naughty little pony! And wents to her room as well to read some books before going to bed to rest the night away after a busy day.

-The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Err, yeah! This is a story that a good friend of mine regretted writing this! She said that she hated so much now that she wanted me to post this just to show how bad this is! XD
> 
> I hope you like, or basically, get angry at this! XDD
> 
> All rights belong to their owners, I own nothing else...


End file.
